But I Made Brownies
by theaverys
Summary: April blackmails Jackson into going to Webber's bachelor party. All smut.


**So I was originally just going to upload this to tumblr, but it got a little long and a little smutty. So I'll upload it here and link it on tumblr. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I love reading questions/comments on my stories!**

**Thanks for reading 3**

Richard Webber's bachelor party was the longest night of his life. He didn't want to go in the first place but both his mother and his wife had pleaded with him. They knew it was important to Richard that Jackson be there. They "needed to bond".

But the night only consisted of Derek, Alex, Owen, Richard, Ben and him playing poker. They ordered pizza and drank a few beers. It was actually pretty low-key. And he didn't mind seeing the Chief relax a little. He didn't know him much outside of work.

The only problem was that he didn't want to be spending his night off with the guys from work, he wanted to be spending it with his wife. She thought she was smooth by luring him into going to the party by promising him a reward when he got home. Therefore he spent the rest of the night awkwardly trying not to think about his wife giving him whatever he wanted later in the night.

When he came home and heard Nine Inch Nails "I want to fuck you like an animal" playing over her iPad, he lost it. The song was an incredibly guilty pleasure of hers that he just learned about a few months ago. It was the last song he ever thought he'd find on her iPad the day he was looking for some Michael Jackson to play while he did his crunches.

He was momentarily distracted by the way she was in utter concentration, mixing a batch of brownies up at the kitchen island. The way she had put the force into stirring the batter gave her breasts just the perfect amount of bounce to completely engage him.

Eventually she looked up, noticing that he was home. "I'm up here," she laughed, nodding upwards and his gaze lingered for a moment before they locked eyes.

"Jesus, April." He groaned, setting his keys on the counter, the hook long forgotten.

He stood in front of his wife, hands on her hips as she dipped her first finger into the batter. She pushed the battered finger into her mouth and pulled it out at a maddenly slowly speed, watching him struggle to contain himself. He gulped for air and he knew he had to take her right there.

"It's good babe, try some." She offered, waiting for him to test her creation. He shook her off. Instead, he looked her up and down like he was going to eat her.

"I can't believe you made me go to that. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to be pleasant to those guys when all I could think about for the past three hours was bending you over this counter?" He asked her in a tone that was so husky it made her legs shake. She'd been just as anxious for him to get home and he had. When he used that tone with her she knew he meant business.

"But I made brownies." She laughed, teasing him. She didn't care about the brownies even a little bit. He grinned and got a good laugh at her teasing. But he forgot about how funny she was in a matter of seconds.

"It wasn't a cakewalk for me either you know," she gulped, feeling every inch of her husband pressed against her back side. He had slowly pinned her up against the island she was facing and she needed him.

"I tried to join in on the game but all I could think about was my sinfully delicious wife, waiting for me in this sad excuse for panties." He whispered in her ear, instantly tearing and ripping the black lace thong from her hips and watching it hit the floor.

She was melting under him and when his hand ran down the front of her body and stopped between her legs she was a goner. He was kissing and nibbling on the crook of her neck, no doubt leaving hickies everywhere he went. The roughness of his face scratched her like sandpaper and he knew she had a weakness for his scruff. It was leaving her paralyzed and in his control.

"Jackson." She moaned, moving her arms behind her, trying to pull him closer. She needed closer contact with him. She heard him unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down.

"Yeah?" He asked as he quickly pushed inside of her from behind. She screamed at the feeling, quickly forgetting whatever it was she was going to say to him.

He pulled her hands from his body and set them on the counter top in front of them, watching as his fingers folded into hers like a puzzle piece. He didn't know how two people could mold together so easily until they went from fucking to making love and then somehow figured out how to do both at the same time.

She gasped every time he pushed into her, pulling nearly all the way out and then burying himself back inside her again. She was the tightest person he had ever been with. The feeling made him near the point of cumming before he was even fully inside her again. He noticed he was pleading with himself to hold on until he could watch her wither beneath him first. His release always felt so much better when he could feel his wife cum first.

"Oh God, Jackson." She screamed, pushing her ass back into him. He started thrusting into her at a maddening pace.

He didn't have time or focus enough to unclasp her bra, but instead just pulled the cups beneath her breasts so he could palm them as they bounced.

"How do you smell like fucking strawberries all the time April? Jesus. Do you know how hard it makes me? Do you have any idea?." He groaned into her ear, fucking her harder than they've ever fucked. His hands left hers and slid between her breasts and the counter top and his finger pinched her pert nipples, which only provoked her oncoming orgasm. She started shaking when his lips suckled on her right earlobe.

She screamed again and started to convulse. He could feel her clenching him so tightly that it actually felt like she was trying to drain every ounce of cum from his body. He couldn't wait anymore either and spilled into her as she orgasmed and he followed. He met her thrust for thrust while he finished emptying into her.

When they both finished they stayed there for a minute, hoping their legs didn't give out. They'd never been that rough before.

He gently pulled out of her and spun her around to face him.

"Did that make up for you having to go out tonight?" She teased, settling her arms up around his neck. It was the first full sentence she formed since he got home.

He nodded. It more than made up for it. But what she didn't know is that he'd do anything for her, even if that meant going anyway without the promise of sexual favors. He'd keep that to himself for now though.

"Can we cuddle now?" He asked, grinning at the thought of squeezing her tight until she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
